Polichinelle
by Zerroh
Summary: Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, Midorikawa en est certain. Depuis qu'il est rentré, la maison est toujours aussi vide de monde. On ne l'aurait quand même pas oublié là ? Où sont passés les autres ? Que lui cache-t-on ? Et puis, quel est ce drôle de cauchemar ? [ Attention, ce TwoShot peut contenir des traces d'HiroxMido ;D ]


**Chalut ! Me revoilà pour un TwoShot dans un style ... Un peu différent. ****Avec Midorikawa. Et Hiroto, aussi. **

**Alors, comme toujours, avant d'en dire de trop, je vous laisse lire tranquillement ce premier chapitre. ^.^"**

* * *

Devant la grande maison, il y avait un grand carton, que la pluie frappait à en vouloir le déformer. C'était la première chose que Midorikawa avait vu en courant se mettre à l'abri. Il avait pris entre ses mains mouillées le vieux cogneur qui trônait lourdement sur la grande porte en bois de l'entrée, entre des murs ravagés par le lierre, mais comme personne n'avait répondu et que le brouillard commençait à le rattraper, il avait simplement poussé l'obstacle en s'appuyant dessus de ses deux mains.

Ces grilles noires et dorées, ces murs aux papiers peint d'antan qui rappelaient les maisons de poupées, le garçon les connaissait bien et avait eu en quelques années le temps de s'en accommoder. Maintenant, il y vivait comme un prince, au milieu de la porcelaine et des odeurs habituelles de vieux papiers, c'était une demeure de rêve pour un orphelin. En rentrant dans cette vieille bâtisse, qui avec l'âge se chargeait de charme et de mystère, on se sentait un peu partir dans un autre monde, ce qui avait quelque chose de sinistre pour les voyageurs de passage. Cependant, on y trouvait toujours quelqu'un à qui parler et de bons draps blancs dans lesquels passer la nuit.

« C'est moi, je suis rentré. »

Rien, pas une réponse, sauf peut-être le chat au poil mis-longs pour miauler et réclamer à manger. Midorikawa le pris de ses bras comme s'il s'agissait d'une grosse peluche et l'embarqua vers les cuisines. Les odeurs de barbe-à-papa flottaient encore entre les plans de travail et les taques chauffantes, c'était commun depuis qu'Hiroto avait reçu ce drôle de cadeau pour son anniversaire, deux semaines plus tôt, ces gros paquets de sucre et cette machine bruyante dans laquelle il lui fallait sans arrêt faire tourner un bâton de bois. Tous les résidents avaient pu en profiter jusqu'à l'écœurement, quant à son fier possesseur, il avait fini par s'y brûler tout le côté de la main.

Le chat pu poser ses pattes au sol pendant que Midorikawa fouillait dans le frigo, toujours remplis. Un reste de thon en fut bientôt sortis et donné à l'animal dans ce qui devait être un secret ; Biensure qu'il n'avait pas le droit de manger ce qui pouvait être la nourriture des humains, mais le jeune homme aux cheveux verts avait toujours trouvé injuste qu'on ne le nourrisse que de croquette, probablement sans saveur. D'ailleurs, tant qu'à faire, il se sortit pour lui-même de quoi se faire un sandwich bien garnis qu'il partirait déguster dans sa chambre. Ça aussi, c'était une pratique bannie d'habitude ... Mais pour une fois que les couloirs semblaient vides, il n'allait pas s'en priver !

La chambre des garçons était déserte, elle aussi. Il n'y avait que deux rangées de lits parfaitement faits pour longer les murs, séparés par des tables de chevet et s'achevant sur de grandes armoires en bois. La pièce avait beau être plus grande que celle des filles, elle laissait à ses résidents moins d'espace pour zigzaguer entre les lits. Il faut dire aussi qu'ils étaient plus nombreux.

Midorikawa avait bien une idée derrière la tête qui justifierait le calme qui régnait anormalement entre ces murs, mais il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre ; Et si tous étaient de sortie et que lui, s'était tout bêtement fait oublier là ? Cela faisait une semaine ou peut être un peu plus que le vieux Kira, à qui appartenait la demeure, avait dû se résigner à se rendre à l'hôpital, pour y conserver sa santé fragile et comme son coeur lui jouait de drôle de tour, tous craignaient de devenir orphelin une seconde fois. Sa fille, tout juste majeur, qui avait endossé précipitamment le rôle d'unique gérante de cette maison d'infortunés, avait jusque là toujours repoussé les visites, au nom du repos et de la tranquillité dont avait besoin son père, mais faute de pression des deux côtés, peut être avait-elle finit par accorder cette après-midi, une ou deux minutes de visite par personne ?

Si c'était bel et bien cela, l'oubli était cruel, car Midorikawa comme beaucoup d'autres avait énormément de considération pour ce parent de remplacement.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire que d'attendre le retour des autres, alors il le fit. Il emprunta un bouquin qui traînait à côté du lit voisin au sien et l'entama, tout allongé sur ses propres draps, sans vraiment en comprendre l'histoire. C'était vraiment juste histoire de s'occuper et, en effet, cela fit passer les heures et même basculer ses paupières.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, peut être plusieurs heures plus tard, la fenêtre aux rideaux grands ouverts n'éclairait plus du tout la chambre, toujours aussi vide de monde. Encore un peu engourdit, Midorikawa en sortit sur la pointe des pieds, en évitant soigneusement de se cogner contre les meubles dévorés par l'obscurité et éclaira le couloir d'un revers de main claquant contre l'interrupteur installé sur le mur. Calme, beaucoup trop calme pour ne plus penser à la solitude. La détresse lui sauta à la gorge ; Depuis son abandon, il s'en était fait une phobie. Et quoi de plus secret que les symptômes d'un tel effroi pour l'isolement ?

Évidemment, Midorikawa avait fait trente fois le tour de chaque salles du bâtiment qui semblait plus que jamais aussi grand et froid qu'un manoir. Ce n'était qu'ambiance mal-sainement feutrée aux yeux du condamné, comme allait l'être la nuit toute entière, entre somnolences et angoisses chimériques, toutes lumières allumées même dans les pièces incongrues, de la cave aux greniers. Vingt-quatre heures étaient passées avec la fluidité d'un cauchemar. Vingt-quatre heures à bercer nerveusement le chat et à vider les réserves de biscuit, juste assis sur un fauteuil du salon, pour passer ses nerfs quand il cru entendre entre deux fredonnements nerveux de sa part, un grincement de bois en provenance de l'entrée principale. Il y avait milles scénario possibles parmi lesquels ceux-ci furent retenues : Peut être les autres avaient-ils été retardés par une impossibilité de rentrer suite à un accident quelconque survenu sans les impliquer, alors ils revenaient à l'instant pour tous s'en excuser. Mais ça pouvait tout aussi bien être le bruit d'un intrus qui aurait poussé la lourde porte ou une hallucination provoquée par l'espoir diminuant de celui qui l'avait entendue. Comme les deux dernières hypothèse pesaient un poids surréaliste dans la balance, Midorikawa se raidit de plus belle, sans aucune envie de traverser la pièce pour aller faire un constat.

L'idée de l'hallucination s'évapora avec le bruit plus sourd d'une porte qui se referme suivi de pas raisonnant. Ce qui clochait pourtant, c'est que ces échos légers n'appartenait qu'à une seule personne, autrement dit, trop peu comparé au nombre d'habitant. L'idée de changer de pièce pour se cacher du visiteur effleura l'esprit du garçon aux cheveux verts. Il ferma les yeux : C'était trop tard.

« Midorikawa ? » Fit une voix éclairée de surprise.

« ... »

L'interpeller dés-serra les paupières, se rendant compte qu'instinctivement, il avait fait d'un coussin un bouclier pour protéger son visage. Devant lui, la silhouette qui avait rejoint le salon affichait un visage amical. Il se sentit bête de sa nervosité.

« Hiroto ! » Reconnu-t-il, si soulagé qu'il eu l'impression que son coeur allait explosé d'avoir relâché une si grosse pression.

D'un coup, il bondit pour se redresser, n'hésitant pas une seconde à se jeter littéralement sur celui qu'il avait reconnu. Hiroto était de loin le résident qu'il aimait plus et leur façon d'être tactile l'un envers l'autre avait soulevé plusieurs questions au sein de leur entourage, mais en fin de compte, aucune rumeur bien méchante, si ce n'est qu'un manque d'affection depuis longtemps dévoilé. Ce qui était - Comment dire ? - un peu bon enfant comparé à la relation dont il était véritablement question. Il y avait bien plus qu'anguille sous roche.

« Où est-ce que tu étais ? Et les autres ? » Demanda le vert pendu au coup de l'autre. « J'ai vraiment flippé ! »

« Tu ... Tu ne te souviens pas ? » Balbutia Hiroto qui l'enlaçait comme on enlace un enfant pour le réconforter.

« Me souvenir de quoi ? Vous êtes partis comme des voleurs, personne ne m'a prévenu. »

Midorikawa fit une mine boudeuse et se décolla de son ami pour se remettre de ses émotions. Ce dernier le regarda de travers, avec profonde pitié au fond du regard. Il savait sa crainte de la solitude, il le lui avait avoué. Ça devait être cela qui l'animait de peine. L'interrogateur s'efforça à rire pour le rassurer et lui montrer qu'il allait mieux. Tout en faisant cela, il se frottait nerveusement la nuque.

« Journée de camping. Ils sont partis avec la vieille tente dans ... Tu sais, le vieux à quelques rues d'ici ? Et il y a fort à parier qu'ils y resteront tant qu'Hitomiko ne sera pas revenue de l'hôpital. »

« Quoi ? J'aurais juré que rien n'avait bougé quand je suis allé au grenier ... Les connaissant, ils auraient encore fichu le bazar pour chercher la tente. »

« Il faut croire qu'ils ont rangé pour une fois. »

« Et Hitomiko les a laissé partir, comme ça ? »

« Si ce n'est pas le cas, connaissant Nagumo et compagnie, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils aient fraudé. »

« Il fait mauvais, pourquoi ils sont partis ? Tous ensemble ? Et pourquoi je n'étais pas au courant ? »

« Je n'en sais absolument rien ! Peut importe. »

« ... Mouais. »

« Tu as réussi à dormir ? Tu as une tête épouvantable. » Insista quand même son vis-à-vis dont l'inquiétude était palpable.

« Pas vraiment. »

Les cernes que le concerné abordaient sous les yeux noirs de son visage en témoignaient suffisamment pour qu'il n'aie pas à prendre la peine de le nier, d'ailleurs, Hiroto, d'un revers de main, lui fit comprendre que l'insomnie avait assez duré. Trouvant également plus urgent de remédier à son manque de sommeil que de quémander ses réponses - après tout, ne lui fallait-il pas du repos pour y mettre la forme ? - Midorikawa eu vite fait de trouver une solution plaisante et lorsque, sans broncher, il se laissa guider vers la chambre, il posa son ultime requête avec un naturel étonnant, malgré la peur d'un refus qui se lisait sur ses joues.

« Tu viens dormir avec moi ? »

La vraie raison de son manque de protestation, c'était aussi celle-là. Si celui qu'il chérissait était là, il préférait savourer sa présence avant de tomber dans le sommeil. Ce n'était que logiquement qu'il avait changé d'interrogation. Cependant, n'ayant pas tout de suite droit à une réponse, le garçon aux yeux noirs n'insista pas avant qu'ils n'arrivent dans le dortoir, toujours vide.

« S'il-te-plaît, on n'aura qu'à rapprocher les lits, il n'y a quand même personne. Les autres ne reviendront pas cette nuit, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, je ne pense pas ... »

« Alors, on ne risque rien. »

« ... D'accord, mais, c'est pour dormir, tu le sais, Ryuuji ? »

Le concerné grogna un peu, mais ne dit rien de plus, trop occupé à pousser mollement les lits et les encombrante table de chevet qui les séparaient. Hiroto, qui l'avait aidé dans cette tâche, y mettait beaucoup plus d'aisance.

Tous les deux installés, Midorikawa fit aller ses pieds sur les draps, le froissant simplement avant de disparaître en dessous de ceux-ci. Son compagnon, lui, se montrait bien plus statique et le regard préoccupé, assis contre le sommier plus que couché. Le vert le remarqua et le fixa avec insistance. Cela lui était toujours permis par la lumière du couloir et la porte grande ouverte qu'elle traversait pour donner sur les lits, ainsi que par la petite lampe de chevet qu'il était toujours hors-de-question d'éteindre. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait vraiment avoir envie de dormir, mais ce pour des raisons qui semblaient de nature tout à fait différente ; Alors que l'un perdait ses iris sur le mur d'en face, l'autre en avait profité pour se coller à sa bonne compagnie. Tous les deux demeurèrent comme ça durant une ou deux longues minutes, ce qui finit par frustrer celui aux cheveux longs.

Pour le montrer, il se colla davantage à l'autre et se redressa jusqu'à pouvoir atteindre sa bouche. Ses lèvres se fondèrent plus ou moins innocemment contre celle-là et firent frissonner l'inquiété. Comme il se laissait sagement faire, Midorikawa l'enlaça en joignant ses bras autour de son coup et tenta d'approfondir le baisé. Ce qui fonctionna, comme c'était le cas habituellement, mais avec moins de passion.

Pas découragé pour si peu, le plus entreprenant s'y accrocha encore plus fort, dans le but de faire remarquer son accolade, puis en faisant glisser le bout de ses doigts sur sa peau laiteuse, il descendit le long du bras d'Hiroto jusqu'à son poignet qu'il allait saisir pour lui-même le placer ou bon lui semblait. Mais il se figea en plein mouvement.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » Daigna enfin réagir le rouge. « Pour dormir. »

« Ta brûlure va mieux ? » Remarqua quand-même son compagnon comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, les yeux toujours rivés sur son bras entièrement indemne.

« Quelle brûlure ? »

« Celle que tu t'étais faites avec la machine à barbe-à-papa. »

« Ah. Oui, ça va mieux. »

Il n'avait pas l'air plus convaincu que cela, cependant il valait mieux, sans doute, ne pas non plus insister de trop à ce sujet-là. Que pouvait en penser d'autre le jeune garçon aux cheveux verts, si ce n'était que, s'il se retrouvait guéris, c'était de toute manière une bonne chose pour son ami ? Pour l'heure qu'il était, comme il savait pertinemment qu'il n'en obtiendrait pas plus, il valait certainement mieux se faire à l'ordre et dormir.

Il ne lui fallu pas chercher le sommeil bien longtemps, puisqu'à peine se fut-il ne nouveau installé sous les draps douillets de son lit qu'il se sentit s'engourdir et tomber dans une nuit de repos bien mérité, quoi que chargée de rêves étranges.

Il y avait entre différents songes, ce cauchemar tordu au sujet d'une marionnette qu'il savait, depuis de nombreuses années, demeurer sous la poussière de la salle la moins habitable de la grande bâtisse, à savoir le grenier.


End file.
